


Organic Chemistry

by QuickCharade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickCharade/pseuds/QuickCharade
Summary: Organic chemistry. A subject Shelby loves to death, until her professor decides to have the final the day after she returns from a convention.Deciding she won't have any other time to study, she studies while she's at the convention, in between panels - and occasionally during them.She catches the eye of none other than Richard Speight Jr., known for his bits where he teases his best friend Rob, but for some reason, he latches onto Shelby.Rich hasn't looked at someone and felt this way in years.Some would call it love at first sight.Others would say it's organic chemistry.*roll title card*





	1. there's a difference.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamgxbriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgxbriel/gifts).



_in silent screams and wildest dreams, i never dreamed of this._

 

Conventions are supposed to be fun, non-stressful, surrounded-by-loving-family experiences.

Except when you have a chemistry final tomorrow. Organic chemistry. The absolute worst kind that I am still fuzzy on why I allowed my advisor to talk me into.

I love it, obviously. It's fun. But since when did I need to memorize structures that look so absurd they look like my five-year-old cousin drew them?

Never again, that's for sure. Never again.

But since I am here now, I have to study. Because I sure as hell am not taking this course a second time. I refuse to waste my money on whatever the hell this is.

I get it. It's useful. I need it, sort of. But why. Just why.

Besides the point.

Back to the point: I'm at a convention. I paid for these tickets, well, the Friday and Saturday tickets. That was the deal, I'll pay for those two days and my mom would pay for Sunday. I wasn't exactly planning on having my chemistry final tomorrow — and I honestly don't think my professor was either seeing as I got an email late last night informing me that it was now Monday — and I also wasn't counting on her buying me a Gold ticket for Sunday.

Gold, as in, very front row.

Granted, I'm at the very far right, so it's not like I'm dead center with an organic chemistry prep book sitting in my lap, but still.

I feel like an asshole.

But my chemistry professor is the bigger asshole right now, so I'll study.

I hear everyone around me begin to scream their heads off, my own head lifting to find the source.

I smile lightly when I see Rob step onstage, the rest of the band following behind him. I've grown to love these guys with a passion I had zero idea resided inside me. They're too likable and genuinely amazing people not to like them.

And then my heart stops.

Not literally, but it might as well have. I literally tap my chest in a moment of confusion, holding my hand there to be sure my heart starts beating again.

It does. We're back in business.

I knew Richard would be here. I understood that the second I bought the tickets, hell, he's half of the reason I bought the tickets in the first place. Maybe more than half. Whatever.

But I wasn't expecting him to wear my favorite outfit of his. The black shirt. Maroon pants. Glasses. Hair all smoothed back effortlessly with what looks like no product at all. Watch on his wrist, holding the mic like he's the star of the whole weekend (he is to me, at least). All with that attitude that would make anyone in their right mind melt to the floor.

So, what do I do?

Smile like an idiot to my chemistry book until the words on the page drag me back into reality and I realize I should be studying. Like, actually studying.

I study the various structures we're told to memorize, panicking for a small moment when I absolutely for the life of me cannot recognize one of them. And I'm pretty sure it's the one my professor told me not to forget.

Oh, hell. This is just great.

Through the fog of racking my brain for the name of said structure, my ears find something else to focus on. Shocker that that noise is Rich's voice.

Bigger shocker when everyone around me is dead silent.

"She's actually not even paying attention. I've been talking shit on her for five minutes now and she's still studying."

I hear everyone laugh.

The words suddenly click in my brain.

Oh no. Oh no, no, no. Seriously? We're not even through Church of Dick yet, come on, man.

I'm going to kill my mother for buying this seat.

Slowly, I look up from my book, right into the eyes of none other than Richard Speight Jr. Standing right in front of me, on the floor. Not on the stage, on the floor, in front of my seat.

He grins wildly. That Rich grin that is shit-eating, but a step above that. Because he's Rich and he knows exactly what he's doing. "Oh, she's alive. What are you studying that is so much more important than Church of Dick?"

I don't give a verbal reply – mostly from the air in my lungs seeming to have just disappeared. I turn the study book around, so he can read it, pointing at the structures I've been obsessing over all morning.

He leans down to look, my heart about to fly out of my ribcage because he is getting closer as the seconds pass and I did not prepare myself for this.

He straightens back up, looking bewildered. He runs a lazy hand through his hair. "Well. I wasn't talking shit, by the way, you could probably kick my ass."

I give him – or rather, his back, as he begins walking back onto the stage – a disbelieving look. I highly doubt I could kick anyone's ass. Let alone someone who knocks the wind out of me by just walking into the room.

"What the hell is that, anyway? Chemistry?" Rich asks, whipping his head back around to look at me, his eyes squinting under the stage lights. He's back onstage now, standing next to Rob who is looking between Rich and I with his goofy grin.

"Organic chemistry, yeah," I reply with a nod, suddenly finding my voice.

Rich shrugs, brushing off my reply. "Right, I know the difference. Who doesn't? Right, Bobbo? Anyway—" He speaks quickly, obviously doing a bit.

The crowd laugh at his mannerisms, me included. Rich side-glances my way with his shit-eating grin before he returns to addressing the crowd.

And as they sing their infamous Rules of the Con song, I return to my studying. Ruth's panel is next, and I will gladly listen to her, but I still need to figure out what this damn structure is.

 

* * *

 

 

I can't figure it out.

I shove the thought of the unknown structure out of my mind while I listen to Ruth talk about her past dancing career. She graces the stage with her smiles and adorable personality that I can't help but listen. She hands out candy to those who ask her a question, too, how cute?

She's sunshine. I love her.

When her panel is coming to close as the band scurries on stage, I make sure the study book is closed on my lap. Last thing I need is Rich saying something else about me studying during a panel.

"How was this cutie?" Rich begins his usual signing-off-praising spiel. Ruth blushes and waves, making her way off stage. She has photo ops next.

I might buy one. Why not. I don't have anything else today besides the Jared and Jensen panel and the Kings of Con panel afterward.

Just when I think I'm home free, I tune back into Richard's spiel. He beats around the bush, I've noticed. He waits his precious time before getting to his point. And he decides to terrorize me during that precious time.

"I see the  _organic_ ," Rich stresses the word, "chemistry book is closed. Wanted to listen to Ruthie instead?"

I nod, offering a tight smile. I get it, Rich, I study. But my anxiety is a little through the roof.

I'll just study more when he leaves to get my mind off of it.

I'm a mess. An actual mess.

"That's it for us. We've got Ruth doing photo ops and two assholes named Jared and Jensen doing photo ops, and then I'll be back!" Rich pauses, swatting Rob's shoulder and shouting, "That's lunch!" before running offstage.

Rob shakes his head as the band plays one last song, 'Poptart Heart' to be precise, and I decide to stay, listening to them play. It saves me the hassle of all of the traffic from people rushing to change for their Jared and Jensen photo ops.

As the song ends Rob makes eye contact with those who stayed, a small non-verbal thank you. And when he gets to me, he winks.

He fucking winks.

Not a seductive or flirting wink.

A I-know-something-you-don't-know wink.

There's a difference. Trust me.

I need that Ruth photo op. I need a hug.


	2. sticks and letters.

The Ruth photo op is exactly what I need.

She is sweet beyond words, but when the line moved around into the actual photo op room, ease washed over me. Seeing her — an actual ray of sunshine, if you ask me — immediately calms me down.

Granted, music is blaring around us, but it's still soothing. Ruth's smile is soothing enough to block out all the other overwhelming nuances.

When I finally get to the front of the line, I realize my chemistry book is still in my hand.

I'm an idiot. Maybe it'll be out of frame.

"Hey, do you want me to hold onto that? And your bag?"

I turn my head to see a Creation volunteer looking at me expectantly.

"Oh, please?" I ask, shrugging my bag off my shoulders and handing her my chemistry book. "Thank you."

"No problem," she smiles, nodding to the side. "You're up."

"Oh," I breathe, stepping forward to Ruth.

The Creation volunteer walks around to the side, waiting by the table for me. Ruth naturally looks over at her as well, her eyebrows raising.

"So you must be the chemistry woman," she quirks.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, dear. Do you want a hug?"

I smile, brushing off her previous comment. For now. "Of course."

She squeezes me in a tight hug, Chris snaps the picture, and I bid her a goodbye. All while getting an exceptionally suspicious look and wink from her, followed by a wave.

I wave back, smiling through it.

She's up to something. That was another one of those I-know-something-you-don't-know winks. 

I thank the volunteer for holding my book and bag, taking them back from her as I walk out the door.

"Pictures will be on the table after the Jared and Jensen panel," she tells me.

"Thanks," I smile, shrugging the bag back on my shoulders.

I need food. A distraction.

And to brush up on thermodynamics.

 

* * *

 

 

After lunch, I make my way back into the big conference room where the stage is set up. I find my seat easily, with it being front row, far right. Half of me has the thought of giving the seat to someone else, but then I remember most people came here with friends. And this is one seat. It would probably start a fight.

Sighing heavily, I sink down into my chair, pulling out the book. I've still got a few minutes before the panel is scheduled to start.

_The structure_.

Oh, come on. I had just forgotten about it.

I move to find the page, but then the crowd screams, gaining my attention.

The band is back onstage. It's about to start.

It's not long before Rich joins them on the stage, Rob following behind with a bottle of water in his hands.

"Chi Town, how's your Sunday been?"

Oh god. He did not just—

"Well it's about to get better, but first, the band has a song for you. Because those boys are not coming on this stage, until you are fired up," Rich points to the crowd, then turning to Rob. "Bobbo, you know what to do."

As if on cue, Stephen taps the band in and 'You Shook Me All Night Long' begins playing.

You have to admit, seeing this band live is damn amazing. They're some talented men.

Before I can stop myself, I'm sitting the chemistry book on the floor next to my bag, and I'm on my feet screaming the lyrics with Rob. It's a religious experience that I didn't think I would ever have.

But here I am. And soon I've got this goofy smile on my face. Wow.

Soon Jared and Jensen are onstage and I nearly have to plug my ears from the deafening screams. I cheer as well, obviously. These two are amazing men. But my heart just gravitates toward someone else. And he's standing on my side of the stage, in front of me, trying his hardest to be discreet.

He's obviously not discreet if I notice him, but I'll let him slide.

I make it through the intro with no comments from Rich, thank goodness, and as soon as he leaves — I hate to say this — the chemistry book comes open.

I know the damn structure. I've seen it a thousand times. So what the hell is it?

If I can figure it out, I'll stop. But it's going to eat me alive if I can't remember it.

I pause from studying and listen to a few questions, but it's mostly Jared and Jensen goofing off, which I expected entirely. That's all their panels ever are.

What I don't expect is that when I start studying again during a lull in the conversation, Richard materializes next to my chair.

"Rich!" I hiss, nearly jumping out of my skin.

"Wow, that's a pretty solid impression of Rob."

And of course, by the wonderful grace of God, Richard has his microphone with him. And we have caught Jared's attention.

I'm going to shoot myself.

"I think she's been practicing."

"I swear to god," I groan, closing the book in my lap, keeping my hand in my place.

"Wait. Are you studying?" Jared holds a hand to his forehead, trying to block the stage lights.

"Yeah," Rich says for me, holding a finger up as he emphasizes his next comment, "and it's  _organic_  chemistry. Which is different from regular chemistry. Obviously."

"I think you're just mad that I'm smarter than you."

Oh, why did I say that? Right next to his mic, too. Nice going.

The gasp that Rich lets out is not human. He stands from his spot on the floor next to my chair, his jaw open, looking at me like I told him something far worse than what I actually said.

"Well played, my friend, well played," Rich mutters, shaking his head the whole time, but I can see that smile of his trying to fight its way through.

I chuckle, immediately regretting everything I have said to him today. Attention. Not what I was going for today.

But I can't complain. I'm still wondering how I haven't combusted yet from being so close to him. Twice now.

I slowly open my book, the thought still eating me. I turn the page to find the answers, nearly smacking my forehead in annoyance.

Chlorofluorocarbon. Obviously.

I'm an idiot.

"Oh, what now?" Rich asks, squatting back down by my chair. His mic is left forgotten by his side, this conversation apparently only meant for us.

I blink in confusion for a moment, then realizing he's actually just talking to me. Jared and Jensen are answering a question on stage, their focus elsewhere.

"Oh," I whisper, "it's a Chlorofluorocarbon. I couldn't remember it."

He raises his eyebrows, looking at me incredulously. "It looks like sticks. And letters."

I laugh, tilting my head at the study book. "Yeah, yeah. I guess it does." As I've gotten so caught up in the overall picture, I never broke it down to it just being sticks and letters. If only it was all as simple as that.

He glances down at his watch, muttering, "Shit," before jumping to his feet.

"It's that time again, boys," he begins, hopping up on the stage. The band is already there, even Rob, each giving both Rich and I the weirdest, all-knowing stares.

Rob continues for him. "It's time for...The Last Question."

Jensen and Rob sing as Jared and Richard help the girl onstage, her looking more terrified than excited, but that's normally how they look. I know I wouldn't be able to walk.

It's not long before Rich is signing the boys off and Rob is singing them off, both scurrying down the stairs to head to their autographs. Before Rob can even finish the song some people are already moving. Rich says one last bit of information before reminding everyone that there's a Kings of Con panel later this evening, followed by some last minute first-come-first-serve photo ops with them.

And then he's gone. Again.

And my heart starts to beat. Again.


	3. an unexpected ticket.

Now that the Jared and Jensen panel is over, the halls are absolute chaos.

They did their photos and Meet & Greet's beforehand, but autographs still have to happen. So when I say the hallways are a swarm, I mean it. I don't think I've ever seen this many people.

It's hell trying to make my way to the bathroom, truly. But eventually I get there.

I just need to wash my hands. Is that too much to ask?

I make my way to the sink, setting my book on the side while I pump some soap into my hands. As I'm rinsing the soap from my hands, the woman next to me stops abruptly, her eyes going wide when they catch mine in the mirror.

I finish rinsing my hands, turning to grab a paper towel. I think for a second that she looks familiar, a little like Rich's handler, maybe? But that seems crazy because she's probably with him backstage somewhere, making sure he doesn't run off. He has the tendency to do that.

Until she taps me on the arm.

"Oh," I chuckle, tossing the paper towels away. I grab my chemistry book, tucking it under my arm. "Hello."

"Hey..." she trails away, her eyes narrowed like she's trying to figure me out.

I resist the urge to tell her not to try too hard; she might hurt herself.

But before I can say anything, she's shaking her head.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she sighs in disbelief, fishing something out of her pocket. Her hand resurfaces with a folded piece of paper. She holds it out to me reluctantly. "Here."

I furrow my brows, taking it from her. "What is this?"

"A photo op ticket. Last one. Reserved for you...chemistry book girl," she eyes the book under my arm weirdly, shaking her head before her face breaks out into a full-blown grin. "Sorry, just odd that I actually ran into you. I wasn't expecting him to be serious. Anyway, they're after the Kings of Con panel. Have fun!"

And she's gone before I can say anything else in protest.

I sigh, holding the paper in my hand. Another girl at the sink clears her throat, causing me to turn around.

"Rich, I'm assuming?"

I want to scream. "You're in on this, too?"

She laughs, swiping the paper towels. "I think when he picks on you almost every time he's onstage, the whole fandom will get in on it." She pauses, tossing the towels away. "There's already tweets about you."

My face falls. "What?"

"Come on, I'll show you," she waves me along.

Hesitantly, I follow her, wanting more to know about what the hell she means by there's tweets about me already. I know word travels fast. It always does in this fandom. Sometimes  _too_ fast if I'm being completely honest.

"Okay," the girl breathes, sitting down by the wall, just beside the entrance to the stage room. She turns to look at me after I sit down, smiling brightly, "I'm Kay, by the way."

"Well, nice to meet you, Kay. I'm Shelby. Now what the hell are you talking about there's tweets about me?"

She laughs loudly, leaning back against the wall. "Okay, do you have Twitter? Just go look under the hashtag SPNCHI and they should come up. Rich has singled you out a lot, so there's a ton. People have also been freaking out about it a lot."

"Oh, great," I snort, pulling out my phone. "How bad are they?" I ask, opening the Twitter app.

She shakes her head. "Not bad. They started kind of funny and then...well, you'll see. There's been a lot of heart-eyes jokes made."

No, no, no. She's kidding. She has to be completely kidding.

I hastily type in #SPNCHI and almost immediately I see a picture of Rich.

Rich looking down off the stage. With the caption:  _richard has been picking on this girl all morning???_

There's more.

_She was studying and Rich called her out lmaooooo_

_Okay, red alert, Richard just sat down next to the studying girl. Ummmm,,,_

_RED ALERT HE IS STUDYING WITH HER_ and a photo is attached. Someone sitting behind us must have snapped it.

I open the photo, turning my brightness all the way up, which is a mistake because as soon as I do, butterflies swarm my stomach.

I didn't realize he was that close. Was he actually that close? Come on, he couldn't have been  _that_ close to me. But according to this picture, he really was. I knew he had squatted down by my chair, but I wasn't aware he had leaned his elbow on the chair next to my leg. I guess I blocked the feeling out. Good thing I did, though, it probably would've made it harder for me to keep my cool if I knew his elbow was literally touching my thigh.

I exit the photo and scroll through more tweets, most of them including excerpts from the Jensen and Jared panel as well as Ruth's, but soon more Richard and "studying girl" tweets surface.

And there's one of him looking offended.  _She just told him she was smarter than him I LOVE THIS GO OFF SIS_

Obviously I save the picture. For science. Not because he looks adorable or that I want to remember that moment or anything.

Hell, I'll probably end up saving all of these.

"So chemistry, huh?"

"What?" I snap out of it, my head turning to see Kay examining my study book. "Oh, yeah. Organic. My professor decided to have the final tomorrow."

"Bummer," Kay scoffs. "Why all of the sudden?"

I roll my eyes, leaning my head against the wall. "Some bullshit about he'll be out of town on the scheduled date so he had to move it. He told us yesterday."

"What a dick."

"Yeah," I laugh, glancing at her. "A great big bag of dicks."

That causes her to laugh, then giving me a knowing smile. "You're a Gabe girl, aren't you?"

I can feel the blush crawling up my neck already. "What gave it away?"

She shrugs. "The line. Earlier events. Rich seems to be a Shelby girl if you ask me."

I cover my face with my hands. "Do not say that."

"Okay, okay," she pauses, switching subjects. "What're you going to college for?"

"Vet," I answer on instinct. "Well, I'm Pre-Med right now. Hence the chemistry. But I'm going to be a Vet one day."

She smiles. "That's awesome."

"You?"

"Oh, English. Or History. Haven't decided yet."

"So you're a Sam girl?"

She cracks a smile, shaking her head mockingly. "What gave it away?"

I grin. "Pure speculation."

"Well," she sighs, "I'm kind of a Sam girl, but outside of Team Free Will, I'm a Ketch girl. Mostly a Ketch girl, though."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really now?"

She rolls her eyes. "Why on earth did I think telling you that would be a good idea?"

I laugh loudly. "I don't know. Now you know better."

"I sure do," she replies firmly, pausing. "He's not here this weekend, you know."

"Oh, I know."

"I made sure of it."

I give her a look, trying not to smile. I can remember being the same way about Rich. "So it's that bad, huh?"

Her face falls. "What?"

"So bad you're willing to avoid him at all costs?"

I see it clear as day when her cheeks turn red. "New subject?"

"Fine, fine," I wave my hand to dismiss her. "Hey, wait, that looks like David over—"

Her eyes go wide and she literally completely turns her body to face the wall. "Where?"

"I'm kidding!"

"Oh," she breathes, settling back down. Her eyes narrow. "I could strangle you right now."

"New subject?" I try, stifling a laugh. She's too fun not to mess with. I pause, glancing over at her seeing her still very much a blushing mess. Okay, fine. New subject. "Hey, where are you sitting for the Kings of Con panel?"

She shrugs. "I had general for today, but I think most of the Gold people have left. They usually only stick around for Jensen and Jared."

"Well," I breathe. "I've got Gold. If no one is in the seat next to me, I'd like you to steal it."

She smiles. "Alright, I'll see. I'd like to do that." She pauses and I can see the gears turning in her head.

I already know. "No."

"No? Come on! I didn't even say anything!"

"Not no, but hell no," I reply, exhaling shakily. "I already know what you were going to say."

"You just met me, how can you know?"

"You are not asking a question about me and I am not asking a question either."

She pouts, crossing her arms. "Not fair. I'll ask him about chemistry then."

"Kay!"

"I'm teasing!" She pauses. "Maybe."

Kay was not, in fact, teasing.

When we get inside, I guide Kay to my seat. Thankfully, the seat next to me is never filled, so she takes it. But the second they call for questions, she darts to the microphone before I have a chance to yank her back into her chair.

And of course since we're so close she is the second person in line.

Oh, Kay. I've just met you, but  _I'm_ going to strangle you.


	4. that was implied.

By the time Rob and Rich make their way onstage, I have glared at Kay so hard I wonder if my eyes will have permanent damage from doing so.

Her ass is saved as soon as Rich comes onstage, though. My eyes naturally gravitate toward him, a grin taking over my face before I can help it. Rich's eyes catch mine for a small moment and I want to believe that the way his face brightened was because he saw me, but I can't let myself believe that.

My chemistry book stays tucked away as Rob and Rich do their usual pre-questions bit. Rich explains Kings of Con and why there's this panel and what they're doing for the show as of recently — which is still looking for a home. I hope they find one.

Soon, much to my dismay, Rob suggests they should take questions.

Thankfully, they start on the left side, so there's going to be three questions before they even reach Kay. Thank god.

The questions are good, silly. One is about the next season of Kings of Con, which they gladly talk about for a few minutes. But all too soon, it is Kay's turn.

I see the shit-eating grin before I hear it.

"Rich, I was just wondering if you like chemistry?"

I close my eyes.

But to my surprise, Rich doesn't take this as a chance to make fun of me again. He doesn't even directly address me. Instead, he settles for a totally cryptic answer.

"I don't really know much about chemistry, but I think if I learned more about it, I'd like it. A lot."

I furrow my eyebrows, watching as he thanks Kay for her question and smoothly turns to the other side. Rob greets the next question, and all that is left of Kay's question is the small smile Rich gives me before redirecting his attention.

Weird.

Kay plops down into the seat next to me, giving me a knowing smile before settling her attention back to the men onstage.

And I try to do the same, trying my hardest not to analyze his answer too hard.

_I think if I learned more about it, I'd like it. A lot._

Odd. I don't know why it's sticking with me.

 

* * *

 

 

The panel ends without any comments from either man directed my way. Rich and I do share a few knowing glances, mostly shared laughter over a comment he made that no one else heard. It felt nice, having him look at me for approval after those. Because he knew I was listening (I always was). And for a moment, I completely forget that I have a photo with them.

Until Kay reminds me.

"I'm coming with you," she says, then catches herself, "well, not to be  _in_  it with you, but I want to watch." She pauses to grin.

But, hearing her say that, I shake my head. "Oh no, missy. You're coming with. And you're going to be in the photo."

"I can't do that! It's your ticket!" She protests.

"Mm, yeah, it is. But you're coming with."

Without much more protests, she gives it up and agrees to be in the photo with me. Thank god.

We make our way into the hallway, now having wasted enough time that there's already a line out the door for Kings of Con photos. And as if Kay wants to make life harder, she suggests we wait and put ourselves at the very end of the line.

Lucky for her (and much to my dismay) we don't have to try too hard to do that. Because we're already late enough that we are at the very end.

"There will be less people around," she says, no doubt trying to justify her choice. "And more time with them."

I roll my eyes. "There's autographs right after this."

She grins. "No there's not."

I look at the schedule and...she's right. There isn't. This is the last thing of the night for them.

Brilliant.

The line moves horribly slow, no doubt due to the fact that the two of them are probably bickering or talking so much in between (and probably during) photos. Soon enough, though, we're rounding the corner and walking into the room.

The music isn't as loud as it was for Ruth's, most likely because it's late and it's not like there's a billion of these to take. The flash of the camera catches my eye, my head turning to see Rich's handler standing off to the side. She smiles when she sees me, clearly relieved that I actually came.

And then I spot Rich. In the middle of taking photos, and I swear his face lights up again. I can't help but smile, laughing a little when Rob waves his hand in front of his friend's face, getting his attention to focus back on the photos for the moment.

It isn't long before we're next in line, the Creation volunteer standing next to us making idle chat. She asks if we're nervous, which we laugh and say no. And suddenly we're talking about the best ice cream place in town because apparently she needs a midnight snack when she leaves here. I let her know about the one that's open until two in the morning, just around the corner from here.

She goes quiet, and that's when I realize Kay is no longer by my side. I look around, half expecting to see her being Chris and having bailed on me, but instead I find her chatting with Rob like they're old friends.

I chuckle, my eyes then finding Rich's, that smile of his just absolutely beaming.

He holds his hand out toward me. "Madam."

The southern.  _Swoon_.

I grin, grabbing his hand and letting him pull me in. He makes a little discontented noise before grabbing the book from under my arm and holding it out behind me. The student in me panics, but I don't have time to look before he's pulling me in, our noses touching.

His eyes are...a lot more beautiful in person. Hell, he's more beautiful in person. Warm, too. I'm not sure if it's his hand on the small of my back or my nerves that are making me feel so warm, but I'm betting on the cause being the close proximity that I am to him at this moment.

The camera flashes, not once, but twice before Rich pulls away, but leaves his arm around my waist. And damn me, I let him.

I turn around to find Kay and Rob looking at the organic chemistry book. Kay does her best to explain some things, but Rob still looks about as helpless as Rich did earlier.

I feel a tug around my waist, causing me to turn my head, my nose nearly colliding with Rich's again. I laugh, leaning my head back a little.

"What time is your exam tomorrow?"

I furrow my eyebrows. "Why?"

He shrugs. "I don't know, maybe because I might want to ask you out on a date. Get to know more about chemistry."

I laugh, but the blush crawling up my neck probably has me looking redder than ever. "I should be done at noon." I pause. "I hope the possible date includes food."

"That was implied."

I smile, my eyes gradually trailing over to Kay again, snooping on her and Rob's chemistry lesson. That appears to be going well.

I feel another tug on my waist.

"Was that a yes?"

"Mm," I hum, trying hard not to grin. "That was implied."

We swap numbers before I tell him I really do have to go. I grab my chemistry book from Kay -- whose conversation with Rob doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon -- and start saying my goodbyes.

Rich offers to walk me to my car, being the true gentleman that he is. And being the true flustered mess I am, I let him hold onto my hand the whole way.


End file.
